


Dress up

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Filth, Love, M/M, Name Calling, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Elio and Oliver, sexting.This is filthy.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Dress up

**Author's Note:**

> A note as someone said they found it difficult to know who was speaking. 
> 
> Oliver is in bold - Elio is not. Hope this helps?
> 
> Also. There is a tiny little bit of name calling in this. Very tiny...

** Would you do something for me?  **

Hi Oliver  🙃

Like what?

** I was thinking...  **

....ok?

** I would love to see you, let’s say. Dressed up.  **

Dressed up how?

** But it’s just a thought. You don’t have to do anything. Don’t feel like you have to.  **

Dressed up like, for an event? Like, with a tux 

** No, baby. Like... with make-up.  **

** And a nice shirt. Nice pants. Your waist cinched in...  **

You’ve thought about this

** I love your waist. So narrow, graceful.  **

** Your hips are narrow too, but with a nice tight shirt, and a belt right around your waist, it would make you look so sexy... fragile like an hourglass, yet strong... **

You’ve really thought about this. 

** And you have long, long legs. You can do anything you want with them. So lithe, flexible. Pliant... you know how much I love them wrapped around me.  **

Yeah. 

** So I’d want you to wear something nice and tight. I’d want to see the silhouette of your ass. Every inch of it, round and firm, just waiting for my touch.  **

Fuck, Oliver. What happened to you today? 

** I miss you. I couldn’t sleep, and I’ve thought about you all night.  **

And you’ve thought about this. 

** Yeah. About how gorgeous you’d look.  **

What make up would you want me to wear 

** Mmmmhh.  **

** Nothing on your skin. I like it pale, just like it is. I like to see how light and delicate you look against my own skin which is darker.  **

** Plus I love your freckles.  **

Oh, god, no, hate them

** No, baby. No. They’re beautiful. Just like the rest of you.  **

** I would never want you to hide them.  **

** But I’d want a lot of mascara, on your eyelashes.  **

** They’re dark already and thick, so we’d make them even thicker and darker.  **

** I like it when it’s so thick that a little bit of color ends up under your eyes  **

** I imagine it would happen when I fuck you. When I hold your hips and push inside you and you bite your lip and your eyes become full of tears.  **

It’s because it feels so good

** Yeah. Yeah. It feels so good, baby.  **

What else? On my face? 

** Lipstick. Would you wear lipstick for me, darling? **

Yeah

** Good boy.  **

** A nice, bright red. That mouth of yours is already always red, hhm? You little harlot... **

Fuck. 

** But we’d put color on it, bright red, to make it stand out against that white skin of yours. And so I can smudge it along the side, with kisses and with my fingers.  **

** Ruin it all.  **

Yeah... 

** Make you look even more like a little whore. My little, beautiful, sexy, shameless whore.  **

Ajfh 

** Too much? You all right?  **

Yeah, yeah I’m alright, fuck Oliver, I’m more than alright 

** Okay. Good.  **

** I would take many pictures of you like this.  **

** You’d be so stunning. The pictures would be so beautiful, that I could hang them on to my wall. Like an exhibition  **

** Are you touching yourself, baby? **

Yeah 

** Good boy. Good boy **

** Because now I would take you by the hair, take all your clothes off.  **

** You wouldn’t have any underwear on, would you, my little whore?  **

No, I wouldn’t, I wouldn’t 

** So I would grab you by the hips, and make you sit on me.  **

** Pull you down all the way.  **

** And then you’d start moving, up and down, up and down, thirsty and wild just like I like it.  **

Yes 

Just 

Like you like it 

** And you’d come without me even touching you. Just from my dick deep inside you.  **

You Know how to 

Find my spot 

** I do. Baby. I do.  **

** I know exactly where it is.  **

I wish I could ride you all day 

Oliver 

I wish 

And then when I’m 

When I’m tired you can fuck me 

** Oh, yes.  **

** I’d fuck you for hours.  **

Until I can’t take it anymore 

** Oh, but you can, can’t you? You can take me for hours and hours  **

Yeah 

Fuck fuck

Fuck

** I know you’ve come.  **

** I’ve come too.  **

** Take a deep breath.  **

There’s no deep breath that can save me  😉

** Ah. Broken so quickly?  **

I mean. Whew. This was a surprise

Your mind, Oliver. I don’t even know 

** Just as long as you’re okay. And it wasn’t too much.  **

Oh noooo I told you. I’m more than ok. 

That was quite something 

😌

** Good.  **

And I definitely wanna do it. 

Dress up. 

For you. 

**Ah. This makes me ecstatic.**

**I can’t wait.**

**I love you.**

I love you too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments comments please 😈


End file.
